Fanon:Ripp Grunt (C.Syde)
, |siblings = |spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Beaker Family |roommates = General Buzz Grunt, Erin Beaker, General Tank Grunt, Buck Grunt, Rusty Grunt |play = Playable |neighbour = Strangetown}} Corporal Ripp Grunt (better known simply as Ripp Grunt) is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. He is the son of General Buzz and the late Lyla Grunt, the adopted son of Erin Beaker, the younger brother of Tank Grunt, the older brother of Buck, the older half-brother of Rusty Grunt and the cousin of Xanton Beaker. Ripp is 8 days from being an Adult. When he becomes an adult he will be voiced by David Boat. As I became more familiar with the Strangetown characters, it became clear to me that Ripp was very different from his father and older brother, from his clothing and hairstyle to his Personality and Aspiration. Ripp also wasn't prejudiced towards Aliens having a good Relationship with Johnny Smith whom his older brother is feuding with. He was friends with Ophelia Specter, the niece of Olive Specter who murdered Ripp's mother - of course Ripp didn't know this. Ripp's father took a military approach to raising him and his older brother Tank. Ripp couldn't have been less interested in joining the army and as a result, he absolutely refused to train with his older brother, despite the risk of being lectured by Buzz or being threatened by Tank. Like Ripp, Buck was not happy with the way their father would ineffectively try and force Ripp into joining Tank in the Military Career. The two were also fed up with the way their father treated the other Strangetown residents. Ripp and Buck called upon various neighbours to help them overthrow their father and older brother and make them see sense. They were soon backed up by 11 of their fellow neighbours - Vidcund, Ophelia, Loki, PT9, Johnny, Jill, Lola, Chloe, Pascal, Lazlo, and Tycho. Ripp and Buck actually had tried to persuade Tank into siding with them but he flatly refused. But it came as an unpleasant surprise to Tank and Buzz, when they saw Ripp, Buck and the 11 neighbours who'd agreed to help them, arrive at their house. Initially they minimised their signs of weakness but they were ultimately brought to their senses when PT9 told the others to just let Buzz and Tank's respective Reputations collapse. Being labelled as outcasts was the last thing that Tank and Buzz wanted as they both had the Popularity Aspiration. So they became much nicer and respectful towards Ripp and Buck and the Strangetown residents. To show there were no hard feelings Ripp offered to keep in touch with Tycho which eventually resulted in them becoming friends. Ripp has received a promotion to Convenience Store Clerk. Lazy as Ripp is, one wonders whether he'll finish as a Professional Party Guest/Mr. Big or a Professional Slacker. However Ripp actually did start working out a bit from time to time probably to build his skills or to socialise more than anything. He and his brothers are all sexually attracted to Buck's current girlfriend, his long standing acquaintance / friend Jill. Ripp and Tank are currently dating townies Kendal Lawson and Tiffany Riley respectively. However it would be better to have had Ripp date Tiffany, and Tank, Kendal, as they would have much more in common. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *The headshot of Ripp that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. *Ripp is the only remaining member of the Grunt Family not to receive a full-time makeover. For quite a while I had Ripp's hair dyed blonde but then I changed it back when I found that he only had recessive genetics for that hair colour. *Although he and his adoptive mother Erin Beaker aren't biologically related, they do have similar facial features. This explains why Ripp and his half-brother Rusty have similar facial features. *Despite being a Romance Sim, Ripp has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity or Pleasure Sim. I will give him one of these two aspirations for his secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Despite being one of the laziest Sims in the game, Ripp does have a medium interest in sports. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with medium-length hair (fanon)